


Assistant

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Desk Sex, F/M, Forced, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione is thrilled when Professor Lockhart requests for Hermione to be his assistant.





	Assistant

Hermione was thrilled when after dealing with the pixie debacle in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Lockhart asked her to stay behind after class.   Harry and Ronald had rolled their eyes at her excitement, but went on to their next class with the promise to save her a seat.  Hermione could hardly contain her sighing smile as she approached her hero’s desk.  “You wanted to speak with me, Professor?”

He gave her his signature charming smile, his teeth practically sparkling.  “Yes, of course, Miss Granger!  I just had to commend the wonderful job you did dealing with those pesky pixies.  I’ve heard about you from my fellow Professors and I had to tell you that they’re absolutely correct about how bright you are.”

Hermione blushed a deep pink and practically gushed under his praise.  “Thank you so much, Professor Lockhart!”

He smiled widely, “Given your aptitude, I believe you could greatly help me with something.”

Her mouth dropped into a curious ‘o’ as she asked, “With what, Professor?”

He hummed seriously, “Well, we are starting the new term and I have yet to be assigned a student assistant.”

“I wasn’t aware Professor’s had student assistants,” Hermione commented.

He nodded, “Oh, yes, dear, they do.  Usually they are more advanced students, fifth year or above.  But given that you got top marks on the pop quiz from our first class, and your performance today, I have to say I would be a fool not to offer the position to you.”

Hermione was biting her lip to contain her excited shriek.  “Really?  You want me to be your assistant?”

Lockhart grinned at her, “Well, of course.  What do you say?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed.  “I would be delighted!”

“Wonderful!” he cheered.  “Now, no need for you to speak to  Dumbeldore  or anything, I will take care of the formalities so you get your hard-earned extra credit.  You can start tonight, after dinner, to help me mark papers.  Now, run along to class before I make you later.”  He gave her a note for her next Professor and sent her on her way.

Hermione had relentlessly bounced between bragging about being the youngest student assistant for the gorgeous and courageous Professor Lockhart, to worrying herself over if she would do a good enough job or not.  She had floated through classes for the rest of the day and waited anxiously for the end of dinner.

When she noticed Professor Lockhart leave, she instantly jumped to her feet and big adieu to her friends, still dressed in her uniform and robes, and made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Lockhart had given her his twinkling grin again and declared that he would love her help sorting his papers to mark.  She sorted the papers by class and alphabetized them while he marked pile after pile.  When she was done organized the work, he asked her to organize his lesson plans for the week by his schedule while he kept marking papers.

It hadn’t been an hour yet when he started letting out quiet sighs.  On one big one, Hermione had to ask him what was the matter.

“Oh, it's nothing for you to concern yourself about, my dear,” he lamented.  “It’s just... my magic feeling weak.  Of course, that’s why my spell to deal with the pixies didn’t work.  I’ve been so busy with my book tour and preparing to take the teaching post here, that I haven’t taken the time to exercise it and strengthen it.”

“Exercise it?” Hermione questioned him curiously.  “Like casting?”

“Oh no, if only it were that easy,” Lockhart sighed again.  “But for a wizard, his magic is very dependent of a special kind of exercise that can only be done with a partner.”

Hermione mulled over his information before shyly offering, “Well, I could help you, Professor.  I am  your  assistant after all.”

He was ‘startled’ by her offer.  “Oh, Miss Granger, I couldn’t possibly impose on you.  It is true that other Professors entrust their student assistants with such an important task, but that is why assistants are usually the more mature students.”

Hermione flushed.  Was she not mature enough?  “But earlier you said...”

“Oh, I know, but I couldn’t trouble you with this, my dear,” Lockhart said sadly.  “I’ll just have to muddle through.”

Hermione sat up straighter, trying to seem taller, more mature.  “But  _ I’m  _ your assistant.  I’m mature enough to do what all the other assistants do.  I want to help!”

There was a certain gleam in the Professor’s eyes when he turned back to her, but his face was shocked.  And reluctant.  “Are you absolutely sure, Miss Granger?”

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she said clearly, “Absolutely.”

Lockhart grinned, “Wonderful!  Would you mind terribly assisting me tonight?”

“Of course not, Professor,” Hermione said magnanimously.

The Professor made a show of shyness as he patted his lap, “Why don’t we start by you sitting here?  We must be as close as possible.”

Hermione frowned.  She knew this was probably inappropriate.  But he’d said other Professor’s assistants helped them with their magic this way.  Maybe it was just her immaturity holding her back.  Determined to be just as good as the other assistants, she stood from her seat and sat across his lap, holding onto his shoulders for support.  “Now what?”

“Just follow my lead, dear, and do as I say,” Lockhart murmured, his eyes already trailing down her form.  She had removed her robe when arriving, so she was in her skirt, shirt, tie and vest.  That would have to change.  “Now, the most important thing is skin contact.  So, why don’t you just take off your tie and vest and roll up your sleeves for me.  I’ll do the same.”

Hermione was nervous as she obeyed, watching him slip is robe and tie off and roll up his own sleeves.  She had gently laid her vest and tie on the desk behind them so they didn’t get dirty.  Once her sleeves were rolled up, he grabbed her hands in his and gently rubbed them, as if to warm them.

“I can feel your magic under your skin, Miss Granger,” he murmured.  “You’re very powerful, perfect partner to help me strengthen my own magic.  You’ll be quite the force to be reckoned with when you get older.”

Hermione glowed under his compliments. Shifting on his lap as she tried not to jump for joy.

She was still confused when he started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly revealing her training bra covering her budding breasts.

He saw her face and cooed, “Not to worry, my dear.  We just need more skin contact.  Otherwise, it won’t work.  Just relax.”

Hermione nervously kept her mouth shut as he stripped her shirt off and ran her hands over her shoulders and torso, lightly skimming over her breasts, as if by mistake.  Soon, his shirt was off to and he was turning her around so her back was pressed into his bare chest.  “So powerful,” he whispered.  “I made the perfect choice.”

Hermione preened again and sat still in his lap as his hands started running over her thighs, dipping under the hem of her skirt.  She squirmed a little but didn’t move.

“I’m going to ask you to grasp something, Miss Granger,” Lockhart told her.  “Like a wand.  It’s where my core magic is.”

“All--all right,” she stammered, sitting up straight.  She could do this.

She heard a sound like a zipper behind her as he shifted her further down his thighs and then grasped her hand, pulling it behind her back until he was wrapping it around something fleshy but thick and hard.  She wasn’t naive.  She knew boys had penises.  She’d never seen one in the flesh.  And she didn’t know that a wizard’s magic was contained there.

He had her hand wrapped around him and had started moving it up and down.  It felt like it was getting harder the more she touched it.  It even felt like it was pulsing, like a heartbeat.  Hermione knew she didn’t want to be doing this.  But she didn’t want to hurt her Professor’s feelings and risk losing her place as his assistant.

“You know you have magic here too,” he said softly, his hand trailing up her inner thigh and just ghosting along the crotch of her innocent white panties.  “That’s where the partner part of this exercise comes in.  Melding our magic together.”

“Melding?” Hermione echoed, feeling warm down there as his fingers pressed into her with more purpose.  “How?”

Gilderoy  suppressed the deep groan he wanted to let out of his chest.  She was so small and innocent in his lap, not fully realizing her little soft fingers were caressing his hard cock.  Not realizing how much he wanted to throw her down and sink his cock into her tiny little cunt.  He couldn’t wait to fill her flat belly with his seed.

Once he felt that little spot of wetness forming on her panties under his fingers, he knew it was time.

“I’ll show you,” he told her, picking her up and sitting her on his desk so she was facing him.  He watched her eyes widen when she saw his cock she’d been unwittingly jerking off.  He grinned lecherously.  He stood before her and pushed his trousers further down his thighs.  “Don’t worry about a thing.  I’ll do all the work.  This means so much to me, Miss Granger.  Just lie back.”

Breathing staggered, Hermione hesitated before laying back on the desk.  He stood over her, a looming figure that finally made her fearful.  His hands were up her skirt and tugging her panties off.  And then they were stroking her bare folds, absent of pubic hair.  He almost shuddered with anticipation.  “This is where your magic is.  And this is where mine is,” he gestured with his eyes to his cock.  “To strengthen our magic, we put them together.  It’s a wonderful experience.”

Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw him fist his cock and start pushing it against her little hole.  Did he think he was going to fit that inside of her?  It would tear her apart!  She started wiggling away up the desk but his rough hands grappled her hips and yanked her back down, his tip forcing its way into her entrance.  She already felt uncomfortably stretched, and it was just the tip!

“Professor!” she finally protested.  “No!  It won’t fit!”

“Oh, it’ll fit,” he muttered darkly, all traces of calm gone.  “Like magic.”  He carved his fingers around her hips and held right, not giving her the chance to escape before he plunged forward, his whole length jamming into her cunt without warning.

Hermione let out a piercing cry of pain.  She wasn’t wet enough so every bit of his flesh scraped against her inner walls.  She was stretched well beyond her limits, and she felt something tear inside her.  She bucked against him, whining, “You’re too big.  Take it out!”

But her wigging hips against his cock only served to entice him more as his cock was squeezed inside her.  She was so small and tight, her muscles instinctively trying to force him out.

“Please, get out!” Hermione cried.  “Let me go!”

Lockhart glowered at her, “But you offered.  Remember that.”  He slowly pulled his cock out until the head hung inside her hole, his eyes glinting at the sight of blood staining his flesh.  Without care, he plunged back inside, his skin smacking against her and sliding her little, nubile body up the desk.

“No!” Hermione screamed, trying to kick him.

Lockhart grabbed his wand and cast an  immobulus  spell on her legs so they were frozen wide open and forced to accept his intruding body between them.  He leaned over her, leering at her tear stained face, and covered her mouth with his hand as he started roughly thrusting into her.  He watched all her protests in her eyes, and realization that she was powerless to stop him.

He relished in her muffled whines against his hand and the squelching of his cock plundering her little pussy.  He’d always had his preferences.  It wasn’t his fault that he was naturally attracted to younger girls.  He did what he needed to  to  feed his urges.

Hermione Granger was obviously part of the female students besotted with him.  He had a line forming in his head on who to indulge in next.

With his other hand, he ripped her training bra off her body and groped her little nubs for tits, watching the skin bounce a little with the force of his thrusts.  Her tight cunt never let out on trying to squeeze him out, but they did become more swollen and wetter, making his effort to slide into her easier and easier with time.

He let his groans out freely now, having already silenced the room.  He pounded into her until he felt his orgasm begin to crest over him.  This was his favorite part of little girls.  How they took their first load of cum.

He grunted loudly as he buried himself to the hilt inside her and held there as his cum shot out of his cock and filled her womb with stick white seed.  He waited until he felt he was almost done dumping his load and then pulled out, holding his head against her pussy and jerking the last of his cum against her entrance.

Once his cock went limp, he sank into his chair, knowing the spell would keep Hermione rooted in place.  He eyed her red, puffy cunt as his thick white cum oozed out of her, dripping onto the desk and floor.  He loved watching as he came down.

When he was ready, he cast a series of spells on her.  Cleaning her up, mending her bra, returning her clothes to her body, and then unbinding her legs from the desk, and cleaning her face of the traces of tears still present.  And then one last one to clean up the mess.

“Obliviate.”


End file.
